nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Angry! Hey Rocket, I don't know if you can help me with this or not but I added several catagories to some articles yesterday and I do some more editing today and realize that the counter on my 30 days badge has been reset. And I looked at recent activity on the wiki and it appears that after adding the catagories I added to on the particular pages I was on, were deleted and then put right back on by 64.125.188.25 aka a Wikia contributer and I have just now been really pissed off by this guy. Is there anything you can do about it? ThanksJumpman98 (talk) 02:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Genius! Nice work! Could you please perhaps update Template:DKLevel? You're the expert with those stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. Well, you could, but never mind. More advanced navigation like prev level (GBA) and prev level (normal) inputs like; |prevlevel = |prevlevelGBA = <- if needed Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alteration I altered the Boxart template a tad-bit to let you know. I used full titles rather than abbreviations. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please alter the Box art template so that when it says European or Australian boxart, it doesn't say "This is a Australian boxart", but change it to "This is an Australian boxart", but make it say the letter "a" for Japan, North America and Europe? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't work. Here's a source. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the confusion. I wasn't thinking that "a European" is incorrect when it's "an European". My mistake. I thought it was having to do with Australian. My bad. I hope you're not too mad. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list Hey can you add to the Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list for me? CartmanCop (talk) 01:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Never mind CartmanCop (talk) 01:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you also make an enemy list for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga? Oh sorry, I forgot CartmanCop (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Compression PNG Monster. Be sure to use 7-Zip to extract the files though. Also, you can only compress images in the same directory that PNG Monster is in, please remember that. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Firemandave69 There's a user that only copies things from Wikipedia or other sites. I told him on his talk page but he didn't respond. I don't know what to do, because he's not really a troll. So, I just thought I'd told you so you could decide if you ban him or something else. Bye Stingray0097 (talk) 10:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) CartmanCop Hi, I told CartmanCop to use the correct naming policy for images because it's kinda annoying always having to reupload his images. He told me there was nothing wrong with the way he was naming them and that he didn't want to name them the correct way. So, I don't know what to do, I figured I should tell you so you would know what to do. Stingray0097 (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Renaming I'm sorry, but how do I rename images. I checked and there's no Rename function under the edit tab, unlike articles. I think that may be an admin-only feature. Stingray0097 (talk) 21:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Summaries Hi Rocketslime, Sorry when uploading images I'll add the required templates.--Infernape8910 02:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Contest I was just wondering if we will participate in the wikia Halloween contest: http://halloween.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AEricmoro%2FWikia%27s_Halloween_Costume_Contest. I think that would be cool if we did it. We could do a custom skin with scary Nintendo enemies. Stingray0097 (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think that's a really good idea, much more original than just a normal Halloween skin. I guess you could help you with creating ads, but I don't really know what program to use. Stingray0097 (talk) 23:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Contest Hmmm... I wonder. I don't think it'd be necessary, but if you want to, that'll be good. Remember, I use Monobook skin in case you want to customise the Monobook skin too. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for your efforts. Just suggesting, but you could update the Monobook skin to look more professional like Fantendo has theirs professional. Did you know that a lot of release dates on the wiki are incorrect and I'm using official Nintendo resources to find out the actual release dates? I hope you're happy with that ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Frustrated Hey, why did you delete Maxwell (Nintendogs)?! It has to do something whith Nintendo, so, WHY DID YOU DELETE IT?!?!?!? >:( Aski1 (talk) 18:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Awesome, like you are. I love the Durmite one ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) template rocket, I want to make a template. I dont know how to make a template. the template i want to make is to tell other users that there's vandalism or page messed up ahead and warn them. so can you tell me how to make it? 13:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) guess what - I have created vandalism template entirely myself - here's the link to it:Template:Vandalism . 15:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Small grey circle everytime you speak to me in my talk page, I found a grey circle next to the status. when I click it, it says 'Unknown'. What does it mean? 17:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Help? Sure, I can do that. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *I could see your cursor moving around on the live stream, but the picture gets a bit fuzzy at full screen. Want me to show you the screenshot? -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Box art template Could you please edit the box art template so that it accepts GameCube for the Nintendo GameCube. I don't know if I have the rights to edit it myself so that's why I ask you. Thanks in advance. :) --Stingray0097 (talk) 00:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rocket, the log o does not look interesting. i want logo to be red to make it wiki more spooky. 17:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it does. Nice shading and all. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) WiiU Plans Oh hello Rocket! Thanks for following up.So our tentative plans aren't all that complicated. The biggest of course is a WiiU giveaway that will launch across Wikia and will let people enter into a random drawing to win a WiiU. That's probably the most exciting and should drive a lot of much-deserved traffic to your wiki. I would also love to have a few blogs up, like a WiiU Game Forecast that talks about upcoming games and why we're excited for them, WiiU port comparisons to show how WiiU ports use the hardware in unique ways, and a WiiU starter's guide that highlights the system specs, things about the tablet people don't know about, etc. Myself and another ComDev team can handle all of these (unless you wanted to take over one that we can help you with), but of course would love your input. If you have other ideas let me know, I'd love to help out. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Why would he contact BattleFranky (who's inactive)? Anyway, that sounds interesting :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I wanted to, but I hoped he wouldn't leave like after a month or so. EDIT: Okay, I did it.Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the promotion. It means a lot to me. :D Stingray0097 (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Class System & Wii U Plans I think a classification system is a great idea. It would certainly help the "Feature Article" section of the main page. That'd be great if it could be updated regularly. And as for the Wii U launch plans, I don't have any ideas right now, but if I come up with something I'll definitely let you know. I hope this event Wikia is planning will draw a lot more attention to us. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 23:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Message How did you get "The New Wiki News"? (the message that pops up on the bottom corner of the browser)? ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that message. But how did you get it? With a code? Inactive admins. do you know why are so many admins are inactive? they are TheWho, Calebbd, BattleFranky and Bentendo. '' 14:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC)''